Hinata Crack Pairings Challenge
by chocolatte-delight
Summary: Many men can admire the Hyuuga heiress for her body, for her compassion, and for her kindness, but Kakashi cannot help but admire her for her courage in the face of war. One-shots for the 100themes Challenge. Hinata Crack Pairings galore!
1. Star Crossed Lovers: SuigetsuHina

**A/N:** This is my first set of one-shots for the **100themes Challenge** for DeviantArt's group featuring: _ Hinata Crack Pairings_. Rest assured that crack at its crackiest best will be found here, such as pairings along the lines of: SuiHina, KakaHina, GenmaHina, ObitoHina, SasuHina, ChojuroHina, ZetsuHina, etc. Perhaps even requested pairings will make the cut?

My other sets will consist of: _Plain Regular Crack Pairings_ and _Plain Regular Character-centric_ one-shots.

Most work seen here will be one-shots, although for works that can be extended, I may consider two-shots or even three-shots. Please regard me kindly, and no, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

**First Pairing:** SuigetsuHinata, lovingly coined as SoyHina in my head ;P

**Theme #73: **I Can't

"You're becoming… a nuisance."

He was halfway out the window when he heard her voice—her pure, melodic voice—cut through the drone of endless rain. Suigetsu turned to face her, a curious frown playing on his lips.

"A nuisance, eh?"

His eyes roved over her vulnerable form on the mussed bed—his fingers itched at the thought of ripping away the thin sheet covering her naked body—and came to a stop at the red bites adorning the curve of her ivory neck. He grinned, taking his foot off the window sill, and took a meaningful step towards her.

Her eyes widened slightly at the feral expression on his face, but habit came easily and she shrugged off her outward emotions. "Yes," she affirmed quietly.

Despite her unyielding tone, he saw past the calm facade and caught out the hesitation lining every muscle, every _contour_ of her body. Her normally tranquil pose was tense, her shoulders taut with anxiety, and her pale eyes were clouded with doubt. He was treading dangerous waters, he knew, but Suigetsu couldn't help but take the time to admire the sliver of _challenge_ in her wary gaze.

The temptation was too much—a smoldering question was sent back with a sardonic grin.

"Just like the blonde jinchuuriki, right?"

Pain rippled across her face; agony flashed in her pale lavender eyes. For the briefest second, the stabbing guilt almost forced an apology out of his lips, but the steely glare she fixed on him after composing herself was more than enough invitation to continue.

"You shouldn't speak for your clan, Hinata," he said in a condescending tone. "We both know what we're doing and _why_ we're doing it. Why try to deny it?"

With each word, he took a few more steps forward, keeping his pose languid and casual. Suigetsu ignored the fact that she already knew him well enough to see through the horrible act. And knew she did, her byakugan already activated and focused on him, the penetrating glare stopping him in his tracks.

"You're not leaving, Suigetsu-san," she said in a hard tone—her Clan Head voice, he noted dully. "Until things are clear. For both of us."

"It's already clear," he sneered, giving up his attempt to sneak away _like always _when she tried to start _this_ conversation. "Crystal clear."

"You don't get it," she said softly, the veins around her eyes disappearing slowly. "Which is why I'm trying to tell you."

He needed to get out of here, he realized dimly. His heart was speeding up unnaturally and his breaths were coming out in harsh pants. Suigetsu wished that Hinata would take the time to notice that his health was suddenly deteriorating—and at a frightening rate at that, he added with a resolute nod—rather than talking about things that he'd rather not discuss right now, or _ever._ He was debating between voicing his thoughts and just escaping when she spoke again.

"You're becoming… a nuisance," she repeated slowly. Suigetsu almost wished she would continue sending him killing intent rather than the plea they both knew he couldn't resist.

There were too many choices standing before him: a door, a window, a hole in the wall that would take milliseconds to make… His gaze flickered back to Hinata's prone form before returning to his swords leaning against the bed stand.

"My clan…" he tensed at the dreaded word escaping her lips and the soft, almost regretful way she spoke it, "Needs me."

He clenched his fists forcefully, ignoring the water that pooled in his hands as fingernails pierced skin. The air was thick with the unspoken words threatening to spill out his mouth. He was sure she could feel them crawling on her skin, caressing her neck, whispering into her ears…

_I need you more._

The unspoken was the unspoken, however, and there was no way in heaven or hell he was going to swallow his pride to justify the selfishness wreaking havoc in his heart.

Something about the _unjustness _of the whole situation was making his insides boil, though, and the constricting urge to just _decapitate_ someone, to cut apart their limbs as they screamed in agony...

Red blurred the edges of his vision as he ripped off his clothes, flinging his sandals against the wall in frenzy. Suigetsu pounced on the bed, ignoring its squealing in protest, and tore off the blanket covering Kami's sole gift to him—and his greatest curse, he thought with a wry grin.

She inhaled sharply at the cold chill tickling her bare skin. His anger abated for a few seconds as Suigetsu watched in fascination the slow rise and fall of her chest, the uncomfortable crossing of her legs, the sudden hike in her breath... His gaze trailed up her slender neck, past her slightly parted lips, past the slow dusting of pink on alabaster cheeks… and came to a tantalizing stop at her opalescent eyes.

They looked up at him with an almost _pitying_ expression.

The blanket slipped through his fingers as he recoiled from her shivering form. Desire fueled by anger dissipated into nothingness and he slapped a palm against his forehead in frustration.

"Stop," he commanded hoarsely. He forced his eyes shut and spat out his next words without malice. "I get it."

She leaned forward, hesitation and worry coloring her face. "Suigetsu-sa—"

"Don't call me that," he cut in brusquely. He picked up the blanket and flung it at her, sending her a pointed glare when she picked it up questioningly. "It's cold," he explained in exasperation.

The bed creaked as he rolled off the lumpy mattress. He gathered his clothing, dismayed to find that his lavender shirt had a rip running through the back, and strung his swords across his back mechanically.

"Konoha…" she said in a choked voice, "Needs a Hyuuga leader who will help it prosper."

Suigetsu finished wrapping his executioner's blade and released an annoyed sigh.

"I told you already, I get it," he grumbled. "So, stop repeatin' yourself."

He ignored the hurt that flashed across her face and walked towards the open window as a spray of rain misted through it. Suigetsu licked his lips curiously, tasting the fine droplets, and jumped on the windowsill. He ran his fingers across the dripping glass pane, letting water seep into his parched pores greedily.

Rain splattered against his bare arms as Suigetsu observed the scenery outside his window. Their little hotel bordered the small forest that lay at the foot of the Land of Iron's mountain range, and it looked as if the rain was picking up even more in the outstretched lands ahead of him. He mentally calculated the odds that Sasuke would catch up to him and sighed, knowing the pretentious bastard was probably already pitching tent at their mountain base.

"You'll be safe?"

Suigetsu ignored the soft demand in her voice, hidden behind the innocent question she'd posed. Of course, she wouldn't want her 'Suigetsu-san' to be hurt when she left him for her no-good, stupid little—

He swallowed dryly, pushing back the wave of jealousy threatening to surface in him again.

"…yeah."

And then he jumped, half-naked, more-than-slightly dehydrated, and with more anger and fury swirling in his chest than he'd started out with that day.

_Damn Hyuuga._

_

* * *

_

"This is a lovely celebration for Hanabi-san's seventeenth birthday, Hinata-sama."

Hinata bowed at the Nara Clan Head's praise, knowing that the glaze in his eyes more than showed his true feelings about the whole sham of a birthday party. Shikaku-sama was never one for upholding social niceties in the first place, she thought with a smile as she turned to attend to her other guests. She scanned the Clan Heads and the random nobles curiously, wondering why she didn't sense Hanabi at all in the surrounding area… She frowned, noting that the likelihood her younger sister had concocted an escape plan days ahead was a frighteningly large possibility.

Just as she was about to alert Ko, a loose scrap of lavender fabric hanging off a lantern caught her sight. Hinata's heart stopped, the passing image of a toothy grin and a challenging leer immobilizing her for the briefest second.

_H-Hanabi…_

_

* * *

_

"_Ouch!_ Stop it, you _bitch!_"

The younger Hyuuga girl sent him a hatred-filled glare, the glint in her eyes promising of even worse things to come. She fulfilled that promise gleefully by jabbing him in the side with her _elbow_. Numbness instantaneously spread throughout his body as her chakra shorted out a few of his tenketsu.

Suigetsu hefted the handle of his blade with an annoyed grin, bloodlust beginning to build in rapid spikes. "I wonder how much quieter you'd be if I cut off a few limbs, ne, Hyuu—"

"Release her."

He winced, knowing the hard edge to her voice meant that there was no hope in attempting to, Kami _forbid_, argue back. His grip loosened reluctantly as he turned to face her. Despite being put-out that his chance to get back at the Hyuuga girl was ruined, Suigetsu couldn't help but grin smugly.

"What a place to meet, Hinata."

She blinked once at his casual greeting before shifting backward, her lips pressed together in a firm line. He pouted morosely when he saw that she was sliding into her fighting stance—he absolutely _hated _fighting against her because she always _cheated._

So, in an attempt to divert her attention—or at least that's what he told himself—he flung his sword forward, knowing she'd dodge it, _probably,_ and captured her sleek body from behind in his arms. Suigetsu inhaled her warm scent deeply, ignoring her surprised gasp and half-hearted attempts to shrug him off.

"You know, Hinata," he whispered into her hair, "I think Sasuke kicked me out of Taka."

She stiffened in his hold as the implication of his words sunk in.

"He's cruel, huh? If you had to work with him _all_ the time, had to see his face _every _day…" Suigetsu snuggled his face into the crook of her neck, not paying attention to the horrified choking going on a few feet in front of him, and tightened his hold on _his _woman.

"You told me your stupid clan needs you," he murmured against her neck, smirking at how her eyes fluttered shut as his warm breath ghosted over her smooth skin, "But I can't just leave it at that."

She had been slowly relaxing against his body until he spoke; her eyes snapped open and she turned her head to look at him, her lips open as if to protest. He quickly hurried on, not wanting to hear what she had to say.

"I learned something while in _Sasuke-sama's_ company," he said in a mocking tone. "I can't follow orders given to me without getting something in return."

His hold on her tightened almost possessively as he said this, the jealousy and selfishness fighting and winning a vicious battle inside his head. He inhaled shakily when she winced from the pain and loosened his hold slightly. Suigetsu buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent for a few seconds, trying to calm the raging war in his chest.

"To stay away from you," he said seriously, "In _return_, I want_ you_."

Hinata twisted in his grip, trying her hardest to release herself. It was with a satisfied grin that Suigetsu watched as her attempt failed, and failed _miserably_ at that. She never could win any of their games, he thought smugly. ...well unless she _cheated_.

After a few more unsuccessful tries, she finally went limp in his hold and instead laid her head against his body as a short sigh escaped her lips.

"You know you're being… unreasonable," she mumbled tiredly against his shoulder.

"Aren't I always?"

She was quiet for a few moments before she slowly nodded. Suigetsu didn't miss the faint smile on her lips as she did so, though. He grinned at his victory, making sure the gagged and tied-up Hyuuga girl was watching as he pressed his cheek lovingly against her _nee-san's_.

"So I guess that means we can't let tonight be uncelebrated, ne, Hinata?"

He watched her cheeks color rapidly at the _many_ implications his words held and chuckled as he nipped her collarbone with his teeth, allowing himself to finally relax after weeks and weeks of utter _torture, _with Sasuke taking the place of number one _bastard_.

Muffled shrieks broke through the vague peace clouding his mind, but his hold on Hinata tightened even more firmly. He smirked sadistically, wondering if he should put on even more of a show for the unfortunate Hyuuga sister.

_Why yes, of course,_ he thought gleefully.

**End.**

**

* * *

**

And again, the **theme **is: _I Can't_

_Hope you enjoyed :)_


	2. Strength: KakaHina

It's been so long since I've written something for KakaHina... And for that, I apologize ^^; To be honest, this is just an old draft I found in my email, but I thought it was too interesting to just not post. It's not fluff, but I enjoyed writing it. This is for the theme #20 _Fortitude_ for the 100 themes challenge xD

I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Strength**

Theme #20 _Fortitude_

A streak of sunshine illuminates his companion's weary face for a split-second—there's a hardness in the soft curve of her jaw and her wary eyes that briefly surprises him. Then again, he has seen that same look in her peers as well—the carnage of war leaving its effects on both shinobi and civilian alike.

"He had no reason or cause," murmurs Hyuuga Hinata, cutting through the silence that has accompanied them into Fire Country. "They were just ch-children." Her voice breaks, belying the turmoil she has been battling since their mission's completion.

Kakashi leaps from one tree to another, taking the time to think his response through thoroughly. "It's a casualty of war," he begins, pretending not to notice how the Hyuuga's eyes flicker, as if to protest. He cuts her off. "Of course Konoha wishes to end this war with the least possible amount of bloodshed, Hinata… But our enemies are neither so kind nor merciful. All we can do as shinobi is to prevent and protect as much as possible."

The young woman nods quietly, but he does not miss the way her fists clench. The rest of the journey is made in silence, both immersed in their thoughts.

As Konoha's gates come into view, the silence is once again broken by Hinata.

"I will not let it happen again."

Her voice is unwavering, the determination in her promise unshakeable.

Kakashi only nods and smiles, the familiarity of her tone conjuring up the image of a particular blonde.

**x-x-x**

The peculiarities of Hyuuga Hinata shine through brightest when battle has come to a momentary stop, both sides tending to the injured or mourning for the dead.

An outraged voice slows a healing hand from reaching a dying Rock genin. "What the hell do you think you're doing? That's the damn enemy you're healing!"

She turns to face the man, her fury coupled with the Byakugan sending chills down even the most hardened shinobi's spine.

"The enemy? Is that w-what we have been taught?" Her soft voice cuts across the shaded clearing, demanding each and every nin's attention. "To call a child the enemy and slit his throat? To not spare a dying shinobi ease of p-passage into death?"

Her compassion holds little weight in the clearing, filled with shinobi and kunoichi who have witnessed for themselves the brutality of the enemy in war, too battle-hardened to feel any form of sympathy. Kakashi, on the other hand, is forcibly reminded of another time in a different war, when even teammates were encouraged to leave their friends for dead for the higher cause of completing the mission.

The Rock genin gurgles and chokes on his blood, the barrage of kunai lodged in his lungs finally finishing death's process. Visibly stricken, Hyuuga Hinata stoops down and gently closes the nin's glassy eyes.

Kakashi's eye is glued to his book for the remainder of the night, his attention focused, however, on the young jounin.

What he observes drags wearily on his heart—_war is tearing Hyuuga Hinata in two._

**x-x-x**

His former student is brought into the medi-tent nearly unrecognizable, if not for the bright shock of yellow hair, matted thickly with blood. Multiple burns, lacerations, broken ribs, internal injuries, and poison are even too much for the Kyuubi to heal by itself; Sakura clenches her fists angrily, but Naruto's injuries take precedence over revenge. Hyuuga Hinata watches the pink medic-nin's healing with an expressionless face.

It does not take Kakashi long to feel the absence of Hinata—_instinctual as breathing, in this battle-worn area, it has become habit to seek out the Hyuuga, whether to make sure she is still alive or for his own curious interest in her, he does not know._

He follows the light traces of her chakra twenty kilometers from their camp site and deep into no-man's-land. Unease stirs inside him the farther he goes, as the lingering scent of Naruto and bloodshed is getting stronger along with the Hyuuga's scent. Just as he reaches the end of Hinata's trail, he is relieved to find that she has not gone to seek the man who had brought down Naruto. Instead, he finds her indefatigably hitting a tree, in the semblance of training—_but Kakashi knows better._

Every chakra-filled strike slams into the tree's trunk in precise hits. However, the control of her chakra is erratic, pulsing madly with the intensity of her emotions; Kakashi watches for a few moments more, waiting for Hinata to notice his presence.

"K-Kakashi-sensei," she acknowledges in a thick voice. Kakashi can tell she has been crying, or is close to it.

He is silent for a few seconds, her relentless hits slowing due to exhaustion—_it has been weeks since any active-duty shinobi has eaten properly, he realizes with a pang_—before finally speaking.

"There was nothing you could do about it."

"I know... It's something I've had to come to terms with d-during this war."

**x-x-x**

Swift hands bring soundless death, heartbeats frozen by the deadly Gentle Fist. Her frame of concentration encompasses all 360 degrees, her slight form nimbly avoiding wayward kunai and senbon while delivering crippling strikes to the enemies surrounding her. Kakashi swoops down and finishes the seventh and final shinobi off before the enemy can behead Aburame Shino.

"Your intervention was unnecessary," says a voice above him. Kakashi glances up at the true form of Shino as the clone in front of him dissolves into kikkai. He chuckles sheepishly and makes a wry comment about his age.

"You're not old, Kakashi-sensei. Our team wouldn't be the same w-without you, sensei," murmurs Hinata absent-mindedly. She scans the bodies with a quick sweep of her Byakugan. What she discerns from the dead nin pulls a frown across her face. "Shino-kun, these are the shinobi who burned down Sayuri-chan's town..."

"Judging from their violent nature, it would not be a conjecture to believe that they were also involved with many other deplorable acts against civilians," says Shino, his neutral tone at odds with the tightening of his jaw.

"War frees shinobi and missing-nins' inhibitions," says Kakashi. He glances at the darkening sky and nods to Shino. Immediately, Shino's kikkai swarm over the dead bodies, hiding any evidence of their deaths.

Hyuuga Hinata watches the process with hardly a flinch. Kakashi bites back a sigh, remembering a time when the shy heiress would have averted her eyes while holding back vomit—_he does not want to admit that he wishes war had not destroyed her innocence._

**x-x-x**

Kakashi staggers away from the festival celebrating the war's end, trying, and failing, to walk without swaying. It's been too long since he's gotten this drunk. Many of the shinobi are not drinking to celebrate, but to drown away the pleas for mercy, the tears of fallen comrades, and the blood their hands are stained with. Kakashi is no different.

He feels the world spin around him for a second, before a small hand steadies him. He tenses, instinct instantly causing him to become alert, even in his drunken state.

"A-are you alright, Kakashi-sensei?"

The familiar melodic voice of Hyuuga Hinata allows him to relax. "Just attempting to get home without too many mishaps," he says with a sheepish chuckle.

She does not reply and simply guides him along the brightly lit streets. The sake must have flawed his perception of time because before he knows it, he is blinking blearily in front of his apartment door. The question of how the Hyuuga heiress knows where he lives has him turning suspicious wheels in his weary mind.

"Good night, Kakashi-sensei," she murmurs and gives him a light bow as she turns to leave.

"Returning to the festival?" escapes his lips before he has time to register the question, much to his surprise.

Hinata blinks. She replies after a few hesitant seconds. "No… I-I have to prepare for my new position tomorrow."

He quirks an eyebrow, not having known this. "Position?"

"I will b-be the new diplomat for Iwa." A determined expression has settled on her face—her eyes flash with resolve and her lips draw into a tight line. It is a look Kakashi is all too familiar with.

"I will not allow another war to destroy this country."

_And Kakashi smiles, wondering what he'd been so afraid of. _

* * *

Ehh... Not really romance, but I enjoy the interaction between Kakashi and Hinata. And I know Konoha isn't really at war with Iwa, but for plot purposes, they are :) I hope you like, and hopefully I'll be able to give my wonderful reviewers and readers something more in the future! Thank you for reading!


End file.
